Episode 057
The Miracle Team! The Chaos!! (奇跡のチーム！ザ・カオス！！, Kiseki no chīmu! Za Kaosu!!) is the 57th episode of the Inazuma Eleven series. Summary Prominence and Diamond Dust have combined to become the strongest team in the universe - The Chaos - and they challenge Raimon to a game. This is the first game Raimon plays in their new formation. But with Tachimukai still hasn't mastered Mugen The Hand, and Chaos in complete control of the fired up game, is there no way for Raimon to get the better of them? Plot At the beginning of the episode, it shows that all of the Raimon are in Teikoku grounds when a soccer ball appeared. It created a fog and when it cleared up, Gazel and Burn was shown and declaring themselves as "Chaos" to tell the Raimon to have a fight with them to prove who is best in the universe and with that Natsumi, Kino and Otonashi went to tell Coach Hitomiko about the challenge in two days at Teikoku stadium. Kidou is giving out orders about the training before the match with The Chaos begun (in which in their time is tomorrow). Endou, Domon and Kidou are going to strengthen Death Zone 2, Tachimukai, Tsunami will continue to work on Mugen The Hand and for the others will work on their formation centering around Gouenji and Aphrodi. And their training begun. The first scene of their training starts off with Tachimuukai and Tsunami. Tsunami used Tsunami Boost. Tachimuukai stood on his ground as he thinks of what Tsunami told him earlier. He claps his hand and a blue hand (similar to God Hand) appeared in front of him but was shattered in pieces and Tachimuukai was sent to the goal along with the ball. He threw the ball back to Tsunami and their training continues with and sound of Tsunami saying "Tsunami Boost". The tree girls are watching them train while Fubuki stood afar. Endou, Domon and Kidou practiced Death Zone 2 while the others are practicing with Gouenji and Aphrodi. Fubuki looks at them training and walks away. Endou noticed him leave as Aphrodi says in his mind that he'll watch Raimon in his place until he comes back. He is then seen in the riverbank where kids are playing soccer. He reminisced on what happened a while ago with Endou starting with Death Zone 2, Tachimuukai with Mugen the Hand and Gouenji passing the ball to Aphrodi. He then clenched his fist and if he starts to kick the ball, Atsuya might take over him again. A ball was accidentally thrown to him by two kids and asked him if he can give the ball back. When he grabbed the ball he then remembered him and Atsuya when they were kids. He stood still and the two boys snapped him out and he threw the ball back to the kids. The boys left and Fubuki saw Atsuya and tries to call him but it was only an imagination. And with that, the practice at Raimon ended. Endou was about to go home when Gazel and Burn's image flashed. Tsunami called him and both of them went to the Steel Tower Plaza. Tsunami saw the tire where Endou usually trains. Endou showed Tsunami how he trains with it and Tsunami tries. When he threw the tire, he jumps on it as the tire swings. He then jumpes off and Endou commented on him that he has an amazing balance. Kidou and Gouenji turned up. Gounji and Tsunami were "playing" with the tire while Endou and Kidou were talking about Gran. Tsunami then calls Kidou and Endou. And the day arrived to where they will have a match with The Chaos in Teikoku Stadium. They were all waiting for Chaos to arrive. The rest of the Teikoku were the audience. Fubuki was far to where the others are and Aphrodi looks to where he sat while Tachimukai was still woried about Mugen The Hand. Tsunami comforts himby saying have more confidence in himself. And The Chaos appeared. The match begun with Kakuma comentaring and with Raimon's kickoff. Gouenji and Aphrodi dashed upward. Aphrodi passed the ball to Gouenji and Gouenji passed the ball to Ichinose to Touko while Fubuki watches them. Droll steals the ball and charges forward and was able to get pass Domon and Kabeyama and keeps on going. Tsunami dashes forward to him but he passed the ball to Gazel. He did Northern Impact and Tachimukai did Majin The Hand, since Mugen The Hand is still not complete, failed and thus The Chaos scored. The match continued with the ball to Endou. He passed the ball to Gouenji and moves up and was surrounded by Gokka and Clear and Gouenji passed the ball to Aphrodi. Nepper charged towards him. Aphrodi stopped and did Heaven's Time. Nepper and Heat were frozen as Aphrodi walks with the ball away from them. And at some time, Nepper was unfrozen and stole the ball from Aphrodi. Nepper passed the ball to Heat but Kidou makes a steal. Gouenji was blocked and Kidou kicked the ball to Aphrodi who was open. Aphrodi did Heaven's Time and it failed again. Nepper got past Endou and the ball went to Burn and he did Atomic Flare. Tachimukai used Majin The Hand once more but failed again. Gazel used Northern Impact and scored; Burn did Atomic Flare again scored. They shot nonstop at Tachimukai and Chaos scored 10-0. Chaos momentum won't stop and Burn used his hissatsu once more and Endou did Megaton Head and he fell back without Chaos score. Everytime The Chaos attacks, Raimon's defense won't let them score to the goal. Ichinose rushes up ahead but Bomber uses Ignite Steal. Raimon attacks continuously. Kidou then tries to think of a stategy. Nepper got passed Kidou's slide and Ichinose's Flame Dance. The episode ended with 10-0 Chaos in the lead. Hissatsu used * * * (Blue) * * * * * * (Debut) * * Proverb Mamoru With friends who are the best on earth, we'll never lose to the best in the universe! Navigation